With the advent of the organic field-effect transistor and organic light emitting diode(OLED) with stack-layered structure in the 1980s, organic electronic devices have drawn a great attention and had a rapid development. Since organic semiconductor has many advantages, i.e., low manufacturing cost, flexibility and large-size, the application of organic optoelectronic-devices in the field of large-size flat panel display, flexible display and lighting should have a promising future. An organic light emitting diode (OLED) has been realized as an application element in the display. A display panel having better color saturation, larger viewing angle, higher contrast and lower power consumption compared with LCD can be obtained by use of OLED.
In the active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display, the switch state of OLED is performed by the operation of thin film transistor (TFT) array. Therefore, during the manufacturing process of AMOLED, it is necessary to first establish TFT array on a glass substrate before manufacturing the OLED device. As the OLED device is built on top of the TFT array, which makes the manufacturing process of organic electronic light emitting device very complex. Moreover, the aperture ratio of display pixel is low as well as the pixel density as large space being occupied by the TFT array.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.